bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukamu Nuru
Found on the streets of Jionosu by his adoptive father, Nobasu Tsukamu, young Nuru dreams of growing up and becoming a hero who will seek action while also helping others with his Quirk, Tentacle. He is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, chosen by judge "EXCaliber." Appearance Nuru has pale yellow eyes with black sclera and pale green skin. His squid like body lacks any kind of hair on it, instead having a crest of tentacles on his hair. They are incapable of movement and lack suckers to attach to anything. The tentacles are usually kept in a short ponytail style fashion, tied up behind his head. His teeth are shiny white and sharp enough to tear through a man's arm with ease. He usually wears the standard Kyokan Academy male uniform: a black jacket with the school symbol on the left breast with a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie. Nuru tends to wear blue-and-white sandals to expose his flexible toes. His body is lanky, having long limbs that hang at his sides. His fingers are similarly long, capable of moving and wiggling around in all directions, though he usually keep them within the constraints of normal human motion. They also lack any kind of fingernails. Pale yellow bands of skin wrap around each joint, including his wrists, elbows, shoulders, knees, ankles, and neck with horizontal yellow lines across his back. His hero costume is pretty simple, just being a skintight black body suit with no sleeves. This allows him full range of motion and no clunky additions to slow him down. It also allows him to slide on his back or stomach across water like a penguin. The only marking on the bodysuit is a dark blue band going around his neck and coming down in a teardrop shape above his chest. Personality Nuru is a happy, hyperactive boy with a night-insatiable lust for adventure and action. He loves anything that gets his blood pumping, be it a fun game of sports or a serious fight against a villain trying to kill him. This gung-ho adrenaline junkie attitude earned him the nickname, "The Mad Squid", from his middle school and has carried over to Kyokan. He's always the first one into a battle and the last one to retreat, oftentimes reluctantly. Since coming to Kyokan, he's been learning to be more prudent and reasonable, but still keeps his adventure-lust. He is nearly fearless, rushing into dangerous or scary situations with a smile on his face (a smile some would describe as mildly creepy). On of the few things Nuru fears is being by himself. He thrives off the company of other people, always surrounding himself in large groups of friends, laughing and joking with them. Being by himself, Nuru gets depressed easily, longing for anyone or anything to distract him from his lonliness. Another fear are holes. Nuru has trypophobia, so when he looks at something that may trigger it, it makes him anxious and kind of sick. He has an aversion to fire and calamari for similar reasons. While Nuru mainly became a hero to fight villains, he also enjoys helping people by fighting them. He loves seeing them look at him in awe and he cheers they give when he swoops in to save their lives. He adores being people's hero. Quirk Tentacle (触手| Shokushu): Nuru's Quirk allows him to stretch his fingers and toes from his body up to 20 meters away. The further away from his body the tentacles go, the harder it is for him to control the specific movements of the tentacles, usually only capable of effectively fighting at 10 meters, half his full range. The tentacles can wrap around and cling to almost any object, having small suckers lining the fingers along where joints on a normal hand would be. A side-effect of his Quirk is his ability to secrete a numbing slime. This slime is clear, looking like sweat, but with a consistency of slime. As it seeps into the body through the skin, the person will slowly lose the ability to feel parts of their body and eventually end up unable to move. The more exposed to their skin, the faster it works. if his tentacle is forced inside of someone, they can be paralyzed almost immediately, though he doesn't like doing it due to the negative (and sexual) connotations of his tentacles. He secretes when he's nervous, which isn't often. Techniques: The Wall: Nuru clasps his finger together and extends them to form a large wall between his body and an attack. The attack will hurt his fingers, though his slime should protect most damage involving fire or other liquids. Hey You: Nuru fires off a single finger at top speed (30 miles per hour) to give his opponent a harsh poke from a distance. Echoes: More of an upgraded version of Hey You, Echoes fires five to ten fingers at the opponent to ‘poke’ them from multiple directions, sometimes at a rapid pace. This also utilizes his dexterity by making his fingers or toes redirect in mid-air, making them harder to track. Comfortably Numb: Nuru completely wraps his opponent in his tentacles and covers them in his numbing slime to make them more docile (like a winter catfish). High Hopes: Nuru wraps his tentacles around two points and uses them as launching points to fire himself at the opponent like slingshot bullet. Us and Them: Nuru spreads out his ten fingers or toes and grabs one opponent or object in each before pulling them all in, jumping up, and knocking them into one another. Crazy Diamond: Nuru entwined his fingers again and twists them into a giant knot that can be swung around to hit people. This is probably his strongest physical attack, but it takes him a minute to untie his fingers from one another afterwards. Fighting Style: Nuru’s style is combination of hand-to-hand combat and his Quirk, using his quirk to attack from a distance or grab his opponents or using objects in the environment against them as weapons. His numbing slime allows him to disable his opponent over time. He likes to drag out fights a bit. His slime is a minor defense against chemical or fire based attacks. He uses his tentacles to move around areas with ease, swinging on them and pulling himself around. He forms his fingers into certain shapes and extends them to make them weapons of sorts. Slamming his opponent into walls or buildings is a common fighting option if he can grab them. He’s not incredibly strong and usually uses leverage to knock people off balance or slight adjustments to redirect, for example, a flying rock. Stats: Trivia *Tsukamu's name contains the kanji for catch(掴). his first name is the onomatopoeia for slippery or slimy (ヌル), which is also a homophone for his hero name, Null. *Tsukamu was originally created by user Starless_Night as a member of a class of students in an unpublished fanfic. Category:OC's for Tournament 5